sapphire swann
by over-imaginative-mind
Summary: its basically the curse of the black pearl but with an added character named sapphire swann. well this is my first fan fic so hope you like it. please r&r! thanks xxx


Young sapphire Swann stood at the bow of the HMS dauntless, one hand resting on the rail as she sang an old pirate song. While the eldest Swann sister, by a year was sat down on the floor sewing. The two sisters were quite different in appearance, whereas sapphire had dark black hair and deep blue eyes the same colour as the ocean, her sister Elizabeth had light brown hair and light brown eyes. The dauntless was one of the strongest ships in the royal navy. The ship was agile and fast which were the main reasons why she had been commandeered to carry sapphire, Elizabeth and their father who was also governor. 

While sapphire was singing, a man in sailors apparel came up from behind, placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to gasp and turn to look at him in fright. Quiet! He looked ahead at the endless water before looking at her elder sister and then at her once more. Cursed pirates sail these waters. Once more he looked out at the sea as if expecting the pirates to jump at him through the thick and chilly fog that had wrapped the boat in a cold blanket. You dont want to bring them down on us do you?

Mr. Gibbs. Lieutenant Norrington announced from behind. Elizabeth, the eldest girl, turned to look at the handsome young man, glad that someone was here to intervene. Lieutenant Norrington clasped his hands behind his back, looking disapprovingly at the sailor. That will do.

Straightening up, Gibbs looked back at the lieutenant. She was singing about pirates. He accused, pointing a finger at sapphire before taking some steps towards the lieutenant. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words.

Consider them marked. Lieutenant Norrington responded in his British accent Looking rather annoyed with his sailor, he sighed. On your way.

Gibbs shrugged and turned to go but not before muttering Bad luck to have women on board too. Even if they are miniatures ones. Pulling out a flask, he took a swipe at the liquid inside.

Sapphire, the youngest, raised her chin. I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate.

Elizabeth nodded, stepping up from behind her sister. So do I.

Think again ladies Still clasping his hands behind his back, he walked to the railing and looked at the vast expanse of sea. Violent, dissolute, creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirates flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. He turned to look into sapphires curious eyes. A short drop and a sudden stop.

Rather confused, sapphire eyes roamed over the ship and her eyes landed on Gibbs, who placed a rope around his neck and pulled on it, sticking out his tongue and doing his best impression of bulging eyes which was good enough to cause sapphire to gasp and look away, fully understanding the lieutenants meaning.

Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervour but, Their father quickly intervened, giving both daughters a quick glance before returning his gaze on the young man. I am concerned about the affect this subject will have upon my daughters.

My apologies, governor Swann. Norrington announced, walking back to his crew, leaving the governor with his daughters.

From his spot beside his daughters, governor swann sighed. How were his daughters ever going to be proper members of Port Royal society if they both remained obsessed with pirates and legends of the sea?

Sapphire,Elizabeth he said, wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?

Yes, father, they replied dutifully. but as sapphire turned back to gaze over the bows rail and out to sea, she added, but I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate.

Her voice broke off as she imagined what it would be like. Would he be kind? Most undoubtedly not. In all likelihood, he would be dark, mysterious and threatening and maybe..

Her line of thought got broken by her sister shouting out look! theres a boy in the water!

Elizabeth's cries brought Norrington, her father and most of the crew running to the rail. Murmurs and shouts rose up as they caught sight of the boy lying on his back on a small piece of wreckage.

Fetch a hook and haul him out of there. Norrington ordered.

The men on the ship went into action, and Sapphire and Elizabeth stepped out of the way, uncomfortable with this commotion.

Sapphire looked overboard and watched as they pulled the boy onto the boat. They laid him on the ground and Norrington announced. Hes still breathing.

Gibbs leaned overboard, hand holding onto a rope as to not fall into the water himself. His eyes widen and his mouth fell open. Mary mother of God.

Hearing this, Sapphire and Elizabeth try to get a better look. There, they saw smoke bellowing from a burning ship, and goose bumps covered Sapphire's body. She took a step backwards, not liking this at all.

Their father rushed to the side and looked at the ruins of a once glorious ship. What happened here?

She really didnt hear what Norrington answered, but she did hear what Gibbs answered to that. A lot of good it did them. He mumbled in his usually sour manner. Seeing the look Norrington gave him he looked away. Everyones thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates.

Norrington shot Gibbs his sailor a stern glare. Then Norrington ordered the crew to search for more survivors. While the sailors rushed about, governor Swann stepped away from the rail and made his way to Elizabeth and Sapphire's side. His daughters were kneeling beside the boy,

Elizabeth, sapphire. The boy is in your charge now. You'll watch over him? Governor Swann asked. They both nodded and turned their attention back onto the boy.

Whilst turning her attention back to the boy, Sapphire leaned over him and brushed away a wet lock of black hair away from his face. He then came awake suddenly and grabbed hold of her hand with such rapidness that Sapphire gasped in fright.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. I must tell father that he is awake! She then rushed out rapidly, holding the hems of her dress, dashing through the crowd of seamen in the unladylike manner that her father so terribly detested.

Sapphire's heart calmed and she panted slightly from aftershock, looking down into the boy's dark eyes. It's okay. She swallowed since her throat had gone abnormally dry all of a sudden. My name is Sapphire Swann.

He looked up foggily at her, panting for breath. Will--Turner. He said between pants.

A soft smile appeared on her face and she spoke. I'm watching over you Will. He blinked twice before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted away. Sapphire's protective smile turned into a slight frown when she saw a golden chain around his neck. Reaching down she pulled it from under his shirt and held it in the palm of her hands, looking at the golden doubloon with a skull on its face. Her eyes widened. Y-you're a pirate.

Norrington's voice was heard from behind her. Has he said anything yet?

His name is will turner. Sapphire replied. That's all I found out.

Nodding in approval he moved on with her father following along out of site and Sapphire let out a sigh of relief.

When she was sure that no one was watching, Sapphire motioned with her chin for Elizabeth to follow her, and both walked as inconspicuously as possible towards the back of the ship. Then, looking around to make sure no one was looking; Sapphire opened her closed palm and showed a wide-eyed Elizabeth the doubloon.

Elizabeth touched the doubloon rather reverently, looking up into her younger sister's eyes and whispering:Where did you get this? This is Pirate gold!

This is Wills. I took it off of him so that Norrington couldn't hang him. Sapphire announced in a small whisper. Whilst putting it in her pocket she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked up and gasped. There, moving silently through the thick fog was a tall ship with black sails.

On top of its highest mast was a flag, a black flag which had the same skull on as the medallion. A pirate ship!!!

Then as silently as it happened it was gone, slipping through the fog.


End file.
